


Eu selei (selarei) meus lábios por você

by Masyaf1724



Series: Estes Lábios Estão Selados [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masyaf1724/pseuds/Masyaf1724
Summary: "O olhar azul é dirigido para a cama, onde a feiticeira ainda dorme pacificamente. Ao ver o longo cabelo negro esparramado pelo lençol, as pálpebras fechadas sobre os olhos de ébano e os lábios vermelhos que deixam escapar uma respiração tranquila, o rei sente o peso do silêncio enfraquecer e o coração encontrar espaço para bater. Mesmo que o silêncio seja uma nova companhia, um cadeado a prender a liberdade da voz, ser capaz de ouvir as palavras da feiticeira é uma recompensa impossível de ser negada. A tranquilidade que embala o sono de Luna se infiltra no coração do rei, o envolvendo em um abraço suave como uma canção de ninar. Em meio às cinzas das lágrimas, o soberano sabe que não há limite para o que ele faria pela feiticeira perdida no reino dos sonhos."





	Eu selei (selarei) meus lábios por você

**Eu (selei) selarei meus lábios por você**

 

\- Estes lábios estão selados.

As palavras do rei são como gelo sobre o coração da feiticeira. Sob a pele, Luna sente os músculos tremerem com um frio que não encontra origem na fina garoa que cai sobre o castelo, mas nos ferimentos que marcam o corpo do rei. Confusão e negação batalham na mente da bela feiticeira, a consciência se recusando a reconhecer a gravidade e o peso do sacrifício feito por Ulric. O longo cabelo negro balança no ritmo em que a cabeça se move para demonstrar o que se passa na mente. Lágrimas, quentes como chamas, correm pela face pálida e marcam a beleza transformada em desespero. O peito sobe e desce em um movimento rápido e descompassado, incapaz de capturar ar suficiente para os pulmões. A feiticeira se encontra transformada em uma estátua viva, sem saber de onde tirar força para se mover.

Cada emoção e sensação experimentada por Luna é percebida e observada pelos atentos olhos azuis do soberano. Sobre a pele, Ulric sente o fogo das marcas deixadas pelo poder da Bruxa da Floresta, mas o coração bate de modo calmo e suave, preenchido pelo alívio surgido no momento em que a voz da feiticeira foi ouvida. Nos olhos de ébano, o rei vê dor e tristeza, um sofrimento desnecessário que deveria ser apagado da bela face de Luna. Com um sorriso pintado de serenidade a esticar os lábios queimados, Ulric ergue a mão direita em um mudo pedido para que a feiticeira se aproxime. Há um segundo de hesitação, um breve momento em que o soberano vê a faísca da raiva nascer nos olhos de ébano. Mas o momento se dissipa como a névoa e logo a feiticeira caminha com passos lentos em direção ao rei ferido.

Assim que se encontra perto o suficiente, Luna toca a mão oferecida e entrelaça os dedos aos do rei. Contra os machucados, Ulric sente a maciez da pele pálida e os tremores que ainda estremecem os músculos da feiticeira. Os lábios queimados depositam um beijo sobre os dedos trêmulos e a mão do rei, ainda envolta pela da feiticeira, é erguida até que os longos fios negros possam ser tocados. Diante do movimento, o toque de Luna cai para o pulso do soberano, o carinho insistente, mas ainda cuidadoso com os ferimentos. Os dedos do soberano, livres, seguem o contorno da face bela, secando o caminho das lágrimas de fogo. O toque do rei segue o caminho até o cabelo negro, se perdendo em meio aos fios e repousando sobre a nuca tensa. A caricia, então, se torna mais forte e intensa, a mão esquerda se movimentando para segurar a cintura fina e auxiliar a guiar a feiticeira para sentar sobre as pernas do rei.

Luna permite o movimento sem oferecer resistência, seguindo a orientação do soberano sem pensar. Sentada sobre as coxas do rei e sentindo os braços feridos, mas fortes, a envolvê-la, a feiticeira relaxa contra o corpo do soberano. O longo cabelo negro cai como uma cortina sobre o rosto de Ulric quando as faces se encontram, os narizes juntos em um carinho que tenta expressar tudo que as palavras são incapazes de dizer. O sorriso não abandona os lábios do rei, que procuram pela face da feiticeira em uma tentativa de assegurá-la de que tudo está bem. Entretanto, mesmo sendo o único porto seguro no momento, o carinho do soberano não é suficiente para acalmar o coração de Luna. A mão que não segura o punho machucado busca pelo pescoço esticado, sentindo o pulsar do coração de Ulric sob o laço vermelho. Sentir a vida do rei sob a pele faz com que as lágrimas voltem a escorrer pelo rosto da feiticeira.

Os lábios queimados se entreabrem na intenção de falar, mas a voz não deixa a garganta e nenhuma palavra é formada. O peso do silêncio cai sobre Ulric como uma tempestade fria, fazendo com que a força com que segura a feiticeira seja aumentada, os dedos torcendo o tecido a cobrir a pele. Mesmo com a consciência de que as palavras já não conhecem mais liberdade na boca machucada, o rei tenta uma vez mais, os lábios tocando o pescoço que prende os soluços do choro:

\- Estes lábios estão selados.

\- Não deveriam estar. – é a resposta imediata de Luna. Os olhos de ébano procuram pelo brilhante olhar azul - Você não deveria ter feito isso. - os dedos da feiticeira seguem o caminho do rosto do soberano em um trêmulo carinho que parece se controlar para não roubar o feitiço que prende a voz do rei.

Os lábios que antes apenas acariciavam a pele pálida são pressionados com insistência contra o pescoço da feiticeira. O pulso do rei é libertado e o soberano é envolto em um abraço cuja força nasce do desespero que faz o coração bater fortemente no peito. O medo, como veneno, corre nas veias da feiticeira, congelando o sangue que se aquece com a presença e o carinho de Ulric. Por mais que a mente tente fugir, o temor a leva para imagens imaginárias, a fantasia de um encontro que não deveria ter ocorrido, de uma maldição que não deveria ter sido dada a quem não a tinha em sua origem. Uma vez mais, o olhar de ébano procura pelas írises azuis, que brilham intensamente com todas as palavras que os lábios não podem pronunciar. Nos olhos do rei, Luna não encontra arrependimento, apenas certeza do trato feito, do sacrifício oferecido. Nos braços de Ulric, a feiticeira encontra segurança e a certeza de uma vida sem a Bruxa.

A pressão de lábios queimados contra o pescoço se transforma em beijos que desenham o próprio caminho na pele da feiticeira. Os beijos sobem até a mandíbula tensa, mudando o caminho para alcançarem os lábios finos. É um primeiro beijo, suave como a brisa, que queima os lábios como o frio da tempestade. Mas também é como uma nova língua, descoberta após séculos de adormecimento. É a língua do silêncio, de mil palavras sendo ditas sem som, de um coração para outro. Lá fora, um trovão explode no céu, anunciando uma nova tempestade. A água cai sobre o castelo, molhando a pedra e saciando a sede do jardim. As flores bebem das gotas de chuva e as pétalas são acariciadas com a mesma intensidade com que as peles são tocadas dentro da fortaleza. Entre as paredes do salão do trono, a chuva também cai, com um frio que se transforma em chamas a cada toque e beijo trocado entre o rei e a feiticeira.

O calor encontrado no contato seca as lágrimas derramadas e acalma o coração que antes chorava. O fogo que nasce, tão diferente daquele oferecido pela Bruxa, se alimenta dos machucados marcados na pele, da dor despertada, a apagando da mente do soberano. Para os pensamentos e sentidos do Rei Lobo, existe apenas a bela feiticeira. A consciência percebe apenas o toque das mãos que contornam o corpo ferido com cuidado, mas sem medo. Os dedos da feiticeira dançam sobre o tecido que cobre a pele como se as vestes não existissem, o calor da caricia ultrapassando a barreira e deixando desenhos de fogo na pele escondida. Os lábios queimados procuram sem descanso pelos beijos com gosto de tempestade, as mãos se recusam a deixar de tocar o corpo da feiticeira, de sentir a presença que não pode ser perdida.

O coração do rei bate com a ferocidade um lobo que luta para se libertar da prisão da floresta, a força ecoando e ameaçando quebrar os ossos que aprisionam o órgão desesperado. Todas as palavras guardadas na garganta são ditas com lábios silenciosos, que desenham na pele que é voluntariamente oferecida. Dentro do rei, existe uma batalha entre a voz que não encontra liberdade e o coração que fala sem precisar de som. Tal embate é sentido pela feiticeira, que segura o rei durante o eco de cada ataque, é Luna que mantém o equilíbrio do soberano com a aceitação de um carinho e o oferecimento de mais do que Ulric jamais poderia sonhar receber. Quanto mais a presença, o toque, o calor da feiticeira conquista e domina a mente do rei, o mesmo processo acontece com a mente de Luna, a cada segundo mais governada pela sensação do toque e da presença do soberano.

Com a tempestade ainda caindo, os olhos de ébano procuram pelo olhar azul do jovem rei, colocando uma pausa no fogo e na paixão. Os dedos da feiticeira seguem o contorno da fita vermelha amarrada ao redor do pescoço do rei, sentindo a maciez do tecido e o sangue pulsando nas veias sob a pele. A mente e o coração da feiticeira ainda são assombrados pelo peso colocado sobre os ombros do rei, a tortura do silêncio. O toque de Luna segue caminho até os lábios machucados e uma luz azulada envolve os dedos finos, tocando as queimaduras deixadas pela Bruxa e curando-as. Apenas pequenas marcas esbranquiçadas permanecem nos lábios pálidos do soberano. Nos olhos da cor do céu diurno, a feiticeira consegue ver as sombras da ausência de som dançando no limite do olhar, ainda fracas para causarem dano, mas já presentes. Mas ela também pode ver a força do Rei Lobo, a falta de arrependimento da decisão tomada e um carinho que a feiticeira nunca pensou que pudesse ter algum dia.

Os dedos do rei são erguidos até o punho da feiticeira, envolvendo a pele pálida e acariciando distraidamente o pulso macio e também envolto pela luz. Apesar da dor e do cansaço, da calmaria trazida pelo fogo da paixão, o soberano não se tornou cego para o que existe no olhar de ébano da feiticeira. Há tristeza no olhar escuro como a noite, as sombras de um peso que não pertence aos ombros da feiticeira. Sentindo o calor da luz nos lábios e a suavidade da pele sob os dedos, a mão livre do rei é erguida para tocar os cabelos longos e negros. Entretanto, antes que o intento do toque seja alcançado, a luz que cura é apagada e a feiticeira se afasta, o corpo se levantando do colo do soberano. Frio e medo invadem o coração de Ulric diante do distanciamento de Luna, mas o fraco sorriso que estica os lábios vermelhos da feiticeira acalma a respiração do rei.

\- Deixa-me cuidar de você? – a pergunta é feita em um tom de voz baixo e suave, quase um sussurro no silêncio que domina o salão do trono. A mão da feiticeira é erguida em um claro convite, um que o soberano não hesita em aceitar.

A mão oferecida é aceita em um segundo e logo o rei se encontra mais uma vez próximo à feiticeira, carregando nos lábios o reflexo do sorriso vermelho. Sob o toque de Luna, Ulric é guiado até a porta que esconde a escada que leva aos andares superiores do castelo. Cada passo é dado em silêncio, os olhos azuis observando o balançar do longo cabelo negro e a mão se recusando a soltar os dedos daquela que o guia. A dor das queimaduras nos tornozelos pulsa sob a pele, mas cada falha no caminhar é encontrada um aperto da mão que guia, uma pausa que espera e apoia. A tempestade pode ser vista em cada andar, as sombras dançando no chão e nas paredes, quebradas apenas pela luz dos relâmpagos que cortam o céu. Luz e escuridão segue o casal em sua trilha pelo interior do castelo, acompanhando cada curva, cada ascensão a novos andares, até o último, onde uma luz diferente captura a atenção do jovem rei.

Sobre o chão, uma luz prateada afasta as sombras e ilumina o longo corredor. Cativado pela luz, Ulric se aproxima da janela no final do caminho. A mão do rei não solta a da feiticeira, fazendo com que Luna acompanhe seus passos até a fonte de luz. Além da janela, o céu se encontra escuro e turbulento, marcado pelos cortes dos relâmpagos e a névoa da tempestade. Mas ainda com tantas sombras, uma luz brilha. A lua cheia, alta no firmamento, luta contra as nuvens acinzentadas, oferecendo luz para o castelo abraçado pela escuridão. A visão da lua, brilhante em meio à tormenta, faz aumentar o sorriso nos lábios do rei e também faz com que coração se sinta leve em sua prisão de ossos e músculos, tranquilo na decisão tomada de carregar a maldição que antes pertencia à feiticeira com o nome da lua.

O olhar azul do soberano é atraído pelos dedos que tocam o vidro da janela como se quisessem atravessá-la e alcançarem a própria lua. O brilho prateado toca a pele pálida da feiticeira e, aos olhos do soberano, é como se a própria lua estivesse tentando retribuir o toque que Luna busca oferecer. Nos olhos de ébano, o luar encontra refúgio, afastando as sombras do medo e da tristeza e devolvendo a luz ao olhar da feiticeira. Até mesmo o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos parece ganhar um novo brilho, aumentando e expressando uma calma até então ausente da face bela. Entretanto, não demora para que os dedos da feiticeira se afastem do vidro e a feiticeira se aproxime ainda mais do rei, o toque sobre as mãos dadas se tornando mais forte e entrelaçando os dedos. Um profundo suspiro escapa por entre os lábios de Ulric quando o soberano sente o peso da cabeça da feiticeira sobre o peito, o perfume de Luna invadindo os sentidos e iluminando a mente do Rei Lobo mais do que qualquer luz poderia fazer.

A mão livre da feiticeira repousa sobre o ombro do rei e Ulric pode sentir quando um profundo respirar escapa de Luna, toda tensão deixando o corpo que relaxa apoiado no do soberano. Com o braço livre, o Rei Lobo envolve a cintura da feiticeira, a abraçando com força e segurança. Os lábios curados repousam sobre o cabelo negro em um beijo de reafirmação. Uma silenciosa declaração de presença. Longos minutos são passados sob a luz da lua e as sombras da tempestade e é como se o tempo tivesse parado para o rei e para a feiticeira. Uma breve eternidade. O toque de Luna retorna ao movimento, desenhando um caminho até o pescoço do soberano e ultrapassando a linha da mandíbula, as pontas dos dedos seguindo os cortes deixados pelo toque da Bruxa da Floresta. Os olhos de ébano seguem o mesmo caminho, mas quando o toque para sobre os ferimentos, o olhar segue além, parando apenas ao encontrar as írises azuladas.

\- Venha. – a feiticeira sussurra dando um passo para trás e se desvencilhando do abraço do rei.

Luna volta a guiar o caminho pelo corredor e Ulric finalmente reconhece o destino para o qual a feiticeira o leva. Mesmo nas sombras, o rei consegue reconhecer as portas duplas do próprio aposento, o relevo dos entalhes na madeira sendo perceptível até mesmo na escuridão. São os dedos da feiticeira que abrem a porta e guiam o soberano para o interior do quarto. Com um movimento do pulso, a bela feiticeira faz com que as chamas das velas reacendam, trazendo luz para o aposento antes dominado pela escuridão. Por um momento, as írises azuis observam o balançar do fogo, amarelo e vermelho como a luz que envolve a mão da feiticeira. Quando o brilho ao redor dos dedos de Luna se apaga, o rei tenta tocá-la, mas um passo dado para o lado pela feiticeira frustra o intento do soberano.

Com um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos, Luna toca o tronco de Ulric com as duas mãos, os dedos deslizando pelo tecido negro e se infiltrando sob a camisa e alcançando a pele que se esquenta sob o toque. Olhando nos olhos do rei, a feiticeira o auxilia a retirar a roupa pesada pela água da chuva. Um arrepio corre a pele do soberano ao entrar em contato com a brisa fria da noite de tempestade. Sem a barreira do tecido, os dedos pálidos ganham liberdade para caminharem sobre o tronco marcado por cicatrizes, sentindo a textura das linhas deixadas por antigos ferimentos. Quando o toque da feiticeira chega aos braços do soberano, as mãos do rei decidem entrar nesse baile de carícias, tocando as marcas deixadas nos ombros pálidos pelos corvos da Bruxa.

Entretanto, a feiticeira parece não perceber o toque do Rei Lobo, os dedos pálidos não parando ou mudando o caminho traçado, seguindo até os pulsos queimados. Apoiando os pulsos feridos nas palmas das mãos, Luna acaricia a pele machucada com cuidado e suavidade, os olhos de ébano observando os reflexos das chamas das velas brincando na pele do soberano, como chamas ainda tentando queimar o corpo desprotegido. Sem tentar escapar do toque da feiticeira, o rei leva as mãos até o rosto belo, os dedos se entrelaçando distraidamente nos longos fios do cabelo negro. Com a proximidade, os lábios vermelhos tocam as queimaduras deixadas no pulso esquerdo, o ato fazendo com que um sorriso nasça nos lábios do soberano.

\- Não desafie a Bruxa por mim novamente. – a feiticeira sussurra contra a pele machucada.

Deixando que um suspiro escape por entre os lábios, Ulric cruza os dedos contra a nuca da feiticeira, oferecendo apoio para Luna quando as testas se encontram. O rei, então movimenta a cabeça de modo negativo, se aproximando o máximo possível da feiticeira. Os dedos que envolvem os pulsos machucados tremem na luta para não impor muita força no toque. A mensagem dita sem palavras é compreendida pela feiticeira.

_“Não posso prometer isso”_

No peito do soberano, o coração bate com força renovada, com o peso das palavras que não podem ser ditas, mas que ecoam na mente como pensamentos intermináveis. Não há força ou vontade no rei de obedecer ao pedido feito, a decisão tomada, o sacrifício feito seria repetido, se necessário. O desejo de proteger a bela feiticeira pulsa intensamente nas veias do rei, está presente no sangue, no próprio ar que preenche os pulmões. Não há pedido que o faça desistir de Luna. As pálpebras se fecham sobre os olhos de ébano e um trêmulo suspiro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos. As mãos da feiticeira encontram equilíbrio e força, aumentando a firmeza com que os pulsos são segurados, a mente se recusando a ceder novamente ao medo e às lágrimas.

Novamente tomando o papel de guia, Luna faz com que o rei caminhe de costas até que as pernas batam no limite da cama, o corpo caindo sentado sobre o colchão. A feiticeira se ajoelha entre as pernas do rei, o toque se concentrando em um pulso apenas, com a luz azulada voltando a envolver os dedos pálidos. O calor da luz dissipa o frio noturno e aquece a pele. Aos poucos, o que estava queimado é curado, deixando apenas finas linhas esbranquiçadas. O mesmo processo é aplicado no outro pulso, o silêncio como uma garoa em meio às chamas das velas. Ainda com a luz azulada ao redor das mãos, a feiticeira transfere o toque para as botas do soberano, marcadas pelo calor das correntes da Bruxa. Com cuidado, os dedos pálidos retiram o sapato e as meias dos pés de Ulric, que tenta ajudar, mas é afastado com o toque e o sorriso da feiticeira.

Assim como os pulsos, os tornozelos do rei são tratados com a magia da feiticeira, novas cicatrizes sendo deixadas sobre antigas marcas de ferimentos. Quando o cuidado é terminado, os dedos do Rei Lobo afastam os fios negros do rosto belo e ajudam a feiticeira a levantar. Dessa vez, é Ulric que assume a função de guia, se movimentando sobre o colchão até poder deitar completamente sobre os lençóis. Ao mesmo tempo, o soberano orienta a feiticeira a se mover da mesma maneira, deixando-a deitada sobre o próprio corpo. Um dos braços do rei envolve a cintura da feiticeira, a pressionando contra si. Com a mão livre, Ulric acaricia a face pálida, os dedos brincando com os longos fios negros que caem como uma cortina a esconder a ambos. As írises da cor do sob a luz do sol brilham com um claro agradecimento.

Apoiando o corpo no tronco desnudo que a sustenta, a feiticeira permite que as pontas dos dedos sigam o contorno dos lábios do rei, seguindo o caminho até a fita vermelha presa ao redor do pescoço do soberano. As írises de ébano procuram pelo olhar azul e não o soltam enquanto as palavras são sussurras como uma promessa:

\- Você tem minha voz.

Sorrindo, Ulric faz com que Luna abaixe o rosto, repousando a cabeça sobre o peito do rei. Os dedos do soberano alisam o longo cabelo negro em um cafuné que serena a mente da feiticeira acompanhado do calmo bater do coração real. As chamas das velas esparramadas pelo quarto dançam com o soprar suave da brisa noturna, iluminando os olhos de ébano que permanecem despertos e atentos. A chuva continua a cair sobre o castelo, mas com força diminuída, se tornando uma garoa fria e silenciosa. A lua se retira para repousar entre as nuvens, retirando a luz do corredor que antes iluminava. Os minutos se passam e a feiticeira percebe o carinho do rei se tornar mais lento e fraco, a respiração tomando um ritmo mais estável, seguindo o bater do calmo coração. Quando a face pálida é levantada, os olhos escuros encontram a face adormecida do soberano. Suspirando, Luna ergue um pouco o corpo, o suficiente para encostar os lábios vermelhos sobre as linhas brancas que marcam a boca do soberano.

\- Eu não permitirei que se fira novamente por mim.

As palavras sussurradas no silêncio são o último som a ser ouvido antes que a mente da feiticeira também seja levada para os domínios do sono, embalada pelo suave bater do coração do Rei Lobo.

A manhã chega com a luz do sol, a escuridão da tempestade tendo sido vencida. Os raios de luz penetram através do vidro da janela, afastando o frio da noite e aquecendo os corpos sobre o colchão. Sob o suave toque do novo dia, as pálpebras do rei tremem antes de serem levantadas para revelar os olhos tão azuis quanto o céu iluminado pelo sol. A primeira coisa a ser registrada na mente do soberano é o peso sobre o peito, um rápido olhar levando a memória a reconhecer o longo e negro cabelo de Luna. Sobre o próprio corpo, Ulric pode sentir o calor e o respirar ritmado da feiticeira. Um suave sorriso nasce nos lábios pálidos quando a névoa do sono começa a se desfazer e as lembranças recuperam a força. Os braços do rei envolvem o corpo da feiticeira adormecida e, com cuidado, a colocam sobre os lençóis. Um pequeno murmuro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos com o movimento, mas os olhos de ébano permanecem fechados.

Por minutos que parecem eternos, o soberano permanece deitado ao lado da feiticeira, os dedos seguindo o contorno da face bela e aquecida pelo sol. Um beijo é depositado na bochecha pálida e então o rei se retira da cama. A luz da manhã acompanha os passos de Ulric, banhando o corpo marcado por cicatrizes enquanto o soberano se aproxima do espelho. A imagem refletida captura a atenção das írises azuis e, sem pensar, o jovem rei se aproxima da superfície espelhada. Com o olhar preso ao reflexo, os dedos seguem as linhas das cicatrizes deixadas na face pelas unhas da Bruxa da Floresta. O toque segue pelo queixo até cair sobre a fita vermelha amarrada ao redor do pescoço. Sob os dedos, Ulric sente a maciez do tecido e, mesmo com a luz do novo dia, sombras nascem nas írises azuis.

O peso do silêncio colide com o soberano como uma tempestade, tão forte e intenso que o rei é obrigado a se apoiar na moldura do espelho para manter o equilíbrio contra a pressão invisível que envolve o coração e sufoca ainda mais a voz presa na garganta. A mão livre é colocada sobre a fita vermelha, as unhas arranhando a pele ao redor do tecido. As pálpebras são fechadas, escondendo os olhos azuis e falhando em conter as lágrimas quentes como fogo que marcam o rosto do Rei Lobo. A voz luta para ser livre, arranhando e sangrando a garganta, mas a mente se recusa a pronunciar as únicas palavras que são permitidas. O baixo som de um corpo se movendo sobre o colchão desperta a mente do soberano e os olhos se abrem novamente para o reflexo no espelho.

O despertar ainda não alcançou Luna e, por isso, Ulric agradece ao mundo. A imagem mostrada pela superfície reflexiva é uma que o rei não deseja mostrar à feiticeira. As marcas das lágrimas são como caminhos de cinzas sobre a pele branca, resquícios das chamas azuis que brilham nos olhos mesmo em meio às sombras da maldição. Linhas vermelhas marcam a pele do pescoço, se assemelhando a ramificações da fita que o envolve. As írises azuis procuram pelas outras marcas deixadas pela Bruxa da Floresta. Quanto do Rei Lobo foi ferido e marcado pela Bruxa? Quanto do soberano pertence à magia dela? Esse será o fim, as últimas marcas deixadas pela soberana da floresta? Ou haverá mais escondido nas sombras entre as árvores, mais dor e mais maldições?

O olhar azul é dirigido para a cama, onde a feiticeira ainda dorme pacificamente. Ao ver o longo cabelo negro esparramado pelo lençol, as pálpebras fechadas sobre os olhos de ébano e os lábios vermelhos que deixam escapar uma respiração tranquila, o rei sente o peso do silêncio enfraquecer e o coração encontrar espaço para bater. Mesmo que o silêncio seja uma nova companhia, um cadeado a prender a liberdade da voz, ser capaz de ouvir as palavras da feiticeira é uma recompensa impossível de ser negada. A tranquilidade que embala o sono de Luna se infiltra no coração do rei, o envolvendo em um abraço suave como uma canção de ninar. Em meio às cinzas das lágrimas, o soberano  _sabe_  que não há limite para o que ele faria pela feiticeira perdida no reino dos sonhos.

Respirando fundo, Ulric seca as trilhas deixadas pelas lágrimas e obriga a mente a se concentrar em achar uma camisa para colocar. A busca leva as írises azuis até o vão deixado pela porta entreaberta do banheiro, através do qual o contorno da banheira de madeira pode ser visto. Como que despertada pela visão, a consciência começa a registrar o desconforto causado pela calça molhada pela chuva e seca durante a noite. Com passos lentos, o rei se aproxima, a mão espalmada contra a porta terminando de abri-la. O calor que atinge a pele revela que a água da banheira foi aquecida por um dos servos antes que o soberano ou a feiticeira pudessem despertar. Concentrando-se em apenas respirar sem que os pensamentos ganhem vida, o rei se desfaz das roupas restantes no corpo e se coloca em meio a água aquecida.

O calor penetra a pele, suavizando a tensão nos músculos e na mente. Logo, o soberano se encontra quase completamente submergido na água, apenas a cabeça permanecendo apoiada no encosto da banheira. O cabelo negro, levemente molhado, prende na nuca e no rosto do jovem rei, fazendo cócegas nos olhos azuis que fitam distraidamente o teto. Nas sombras da manhã que dançam na pedra, Ulric vê a imagem de um lobo perdido na floresta. Sem pensar, o jovem rei ergue a mão na direção da imagem imaginada como se estivesse tentando alcançá-la. O movimento faz com que as írises claras vejam as marcas deixadas na pele pelas correntes na Bruxa. Abandonando a imagem do lobo, o soberano aproxima a mão do rosto, observando as linhas brancas desenhadas no punho, essas deixadas pela magia de cura da feiticeira. Com a outra mão, o rei segue o caminho dos traços, sentindo o relevo que os destaca do restante da pele.

 _Sem arrependimento_. Não há nenhuma sombra de remorso no coração do soberano. As cicatrizes são marcas das quais Ulric sente  _orgulho_  e o motivo por trás desse sentimento é o conhecimento de que foi capaz de proteger a bela feiticeira, mesmo que tal ato tenha exigido um pesado sacrifício. Um que seria repetido se uma segunda chance fosse oferecida. Deixando que um lento suspiro escape por entre os lábios, o rei afasta a mão, a esticando na direção do sabonete deixado sobre um banco próximo. O resto do banho é tomado sob um leve silêncio, acompanhado pelo lento bailar das sombras e da luz da manhã. Cada nova cicatriz no corpo do soberano é tocada com serenidade, com a delicadeza de um reconhecimento que já não causa mais dor.

As linhas deixadas na face somente são lembradas sob o macio toque da toalha, mesmo diante da imagem refletida no espelho a mente do rei não registrou verdadeiramente os novos traços nas bochechas e nos lábios finos. O laço vermelho tendo roubado a atenção dos olhos que observavam o reflexo. Inconscientemente, o soberano toca a fita ao redor do pescoço, sentindo o tecido molhado enrolar nos dedos. Ainda brincando com a tira da cor do sangue, o soberano retorna para o quarto, os pés deixando uma trilha úmida que não desperta a feiticeira sobre a cama. O calor do sol que ainda penetra pela janela termina de secar o corpo enquanto o rei busca por uma nova roupa para colocar. Com as cicatrizes, novas e antigas, cobertas pelo tecido da camisa branca e da calça negra, o soberano se volta para a cama em busca das botas tiradas na noite anterior.

Os sapatos são esquecidos em prol da ideia que surge e logo é seguida. Ulric se aproxima da cama, os joelhos sendo apoiados sobre o colchão e os dedos procurando o longo cabelo negro esparramado pelo lençol. O toque delicado do jovem rei quase não toca a feiticeira, seguindo suavemente o contorno do rosto adormecido como se os olhos azuis estivessem hipnotizados pelos traços que compõem a bela face. O feitiço é quebrado pelo som da porta do quarto sendo aberta. O barulho imediatamente capta a atenção do soberano, que se depara com uma das criadas entrando com uma bandeja contendo frutas, suco e água. Quando a mulher faz menção de dizer algo, o rei leva o dedo aos lábios, pedindo por silêncio e indicando a jovem adormecida com um movimento da cabeça. Compreendendo o pedido, a criada assente, o cacheado cabelo loiro balançando com o movimento.

Com movimentos silenciosos, a criada se aproxima da penteadeira colocada perto da parede e deixa a bandeja sobre o banco deixado em frente ao móvel. Com uma breve reverência para o soberano desperto, a criada se despede e se retira do aposento. O olhar azul é, então, atraído para as frutas deixadas sobre a bandeja de prata, o estômago se contraindo em um claro pedido por alimento. Ulric se levanta da cama e caminha até o banco onde a comida foi deixada, pegando uma bonita maçã verde. Enquanto os dentes afundam na fruta, as írises claras voltam a observar a feiticeira adormecida, assistindo o corpo se mover e se encolher inconscientemente sobre o lençol. No coração, o soberano sente que essa é uma imagem que poderia ser repetida mil vezes sem que a mente se cansasse de ver. Uma imagem para ter para sempre ao alcance do toque.

Segurando a maçã com os dentes, o rei senta sobre o colchão para colocar as botas, encontradas próximas à penteadeira. Passando a fruta para a mão, Ulric inclina o corpo sobre a cama até que os lábios possam alcançar a face adormecida, depositando um beijo singelo na pele pálida. O ato faz com que um baixo murmuro escape por entre os lábios vermelhos e, por um momento, o soberano acredita que a feiticeira irá despertar. Entretanto, os olhos de ébano permanecem fechados e o sorriso que nasce nos lábios do rei permanece durante todo trajeto de fora da cama até a saída do quarto. Na mente e no coração do soberano, o silêncio compõe uma melodia de sensações que acompanha os passos que levam o rei pelos corredores do castelo.

O caminho é percorrido com tranquilidade, a maçã sendo comida enquanto as írises azuis observam a luz do sol a penetrar as janelas e iluminar os corredores. Na mente do jovem rei, a memória da luz da lua é despertada e, sem pensar, os passos são desviados até a janela tocada pela lua na noite anterior. Através do vidro, o olhar claro observa o céu com o qual compartilha a color, as nuvens ausentes deixando a trilha do firmamento livre para os raios do sol. É uma bela manhã, uma que talvez marque um novo começo, longe da Bruxa da Floresta e perto de uma feiticeira. Respirando fundo, o soberano retorna para o caminho abandonado, seguindo para a escadaria que leva até o salão do trono.

Quando a porta é aberta, Ulric não tem tempo de dar uma última mordida na maçã antes que seja recepcionado pelos conselheiros. Quatro homens cumprimentam o rei com profundas reverências, um gesto do soberano os impedindo de começarem a falar. Com uma inesperada calma, o soberano se aproxima dos conselheiros, deixando o esqueleto da maçã na mão do primeiro que é alcançado. Quando o olhar azul percebe que o mais velho dos homens carrega um pergaminho em um apoio de madeira e uma pena, este se torna o novo alvo do jovem, que, sem hesitar, pega a pergaminho e a pena para si. Por alguns tensos segundos, Ulric usa a pena para escrever no pergaminho enquanto os conselheiros se entreolham sem conseguirem entender a atitude do soberano. Entretanto, no momento em que o pergaminho é mostrado para todos, as dúvidas desaparecem da mente dos conselheiros diante da mensagem escrita:

_“A Bruxa da Floresta roubou minha voz. Levaremos um tempo, mas iremos nos acostumar”_

Os conselheiros assentem, mostrando entendimento. Os movimentos fazem com que um sorriso nasça nos lábios do rei. Irá ser uma longa estrada até que possa reaprender a se comunicar, a ser um rei sem voz, mas essa perspectiva não assusta ou deixa ou Rei Lobo apreensivo. Mesmo que seja um demorado aprendizado, pela bela feiticeira, valerá a pena. Com paciência, o rei ouve aos conselheiros que, por sua vez, aguardam sem pressa enquanto Ulric escreve suas respostas. Pouco a pouco, a reunião cai em um ritmo confortável, a voz do soberano sendo substituída pela tinta no pergaminho e por sinais com as mãos. O ritmo da reunião é mais lento do que o normal, os minutos passando e se transformando em horas com a calma da manhã. E longe dos olhos e da atenção do jovem rei, a feiticeira desperta sob o toque do sol.

Debaixo da atenção da luz solar, os olhos de ébano se abrem para a manhã, as sobrancelhas se unindo por um momento antes que a mente possa reconhecer o aposento em que a feiticeira se encontra. Apoiando os braços no colchão, Luna levanta o tronco, as írises escuras procurando pelo outro ocupante do quarto. Não encontrando nenhum sinal do soberano, a bela feiticeira se retira da cama, a atenção logo caindo sobre a bandeja de prata deixada no banco próximo à penteadeira. Sem hesitar, a jovem feiticeira caminha até o café da manhã abandonado, os dedos pálidos pegando um pequeno cacho de uvas verdes. A cada uva colocada na boca vermelha, um passo é dado sobre o chão de pedra em direção à janela iluminada.

Sob o caloroso toque do sol, a névoa do sono vai lentamente se dissipando da mente da feiticeira, sendo substituída por uma energia que desperta os pensamentos, soltando-os em um frenesi de palavras que inquieta o coração repleto de magia. A lembrança da noite anterior passa como um sonho, ocultando a luz dos olhos escuros e fazendo com que as írises de ébano vejam a imagem do rei ferido sentado no trono, o pescoço envolto por uma fita da cor do sangue. Um sacrifício feito em silêncio,  _por silêncio_. Ulric prendeu a voz em uma ausência de som que a bela jovem conhece muito bem. Os passos da feiticeira param em frente a janela do quarto, os dedos pálidos tocando o vidro aquecido e sentido a luz do sol esquentar a pele. Um sacrifício feito  _por ela_.

Por mais que a bela feiticeira tente obrigar a mente a esquecer, a memória não consegue apagar a lembrança do ato cometido pelo rei. Com as primeiras horas da manhã já passadas, o calor do sol se intensifica, convidando o coração de Luna a bailar em uma dança que possui a intensidade de mil chamas. O ar escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos em um profundo suspirar, o olhar escuro sendo afastado da janela e permitindo que a atenção da jovem caia sobre a cama desarrumada. Como um feitiço, a visão acalma o coração da feiticeira. Dessa vez, a memória que ressurge é a da segurança sentida na presença do rei, o calor do corpo que a envolveu durante toda a noite anterior. Os passos lentos levam a bela jovem até os pés da cama, os dedos da mão livre tocando o lençol amassado.

O som da porta do quarto sendo aberta assusta a feiticeira e a afasta do colchão, os olhos sendo imediatamente dirigidos para a entrada do quarto, onde uma criada de longos e ondulados cabelos loiros exibe uma expressão de surpresa ao ver a jovem desperta. Entretanto, o espanto logo é desfeito, um sorriso surgindo nos lábios rosados e uma reverência sendo oferecida como cumprimento à feiticeira. A atitude surpreende Luna, que responde com um curto e breve inclinar da cabeça. Satisfeita com a resposta, a criada se aproxima ainda sorrindo com calma e delicadeza.

\- Há algo em que possa ajudá-la, minha senhora? – os olhos verdes caem sobre as uvas que restam na mão da feiticeira – Deseja que eu traga mais frutas?

\- Não. – Luna responde lentamente, ainda tentando compreender a presença e a gentileza da criada – Onde... Onde está Ulric?

-  Meu senhor está em reunião com os conselheiros no salão do trono, senhora. – as leves rugas nos olhos claros se destacam com o sorriso pintado de um conhecimento oculto que é oferecido pela criada – Permita-me prepara um banho para a senhora. Irei trazer roupas limpas também, para que possa ir encontrar o rei, minha senhora.

Uma sobrancelha negra é erguida diante das palavras da criada de olhos verdes. O tom de divertimento que tentou permanecer escondido não passou despercebido pela feiticeira, que pode sentir a face se aquecer com um inesperado embaraço. Afastando algumas mechas do rosto pálido e as colocando atrás da orelha, a bela jovem assente, desviando o olhar da face da criada para o alto guarda-roupa de madeira.

\- Eu prepararei meu próprio banho, mas aceitarei a roupa limpa. Obrigada. – o constrangimento da feiticeira tem reflexo na voz baixa e levemente trêmula e no inquieto olhar de ébano.

\- Como desejar, minha senhora. – a criada responde sorrindo e fazendo uma curta mesura antes de se retirar do aposento.

Quando a porta é fechada, Luna sente o calor na face se intensificar. Respirando fundo e se sentindo perdida por um momento, a feiticeira caminha até o aposento adjacente, encontrando a banheira de madeira cheia com água fria. Com um movimento da mão da feiticeira, em um segundo a água se encontra novamente limpa e aquecida. Logo, o vestido negro deixa o corpo pálido, sendo abandonado sobre o chão de pedra com o restante das roupas e as sapatilhas. Com a pele envolta pelo calor da água, a mente da feiticeira retorna para os pensamentos acerca do rei ferido. Entretanto, dessa vez, os machucados na pele do soberano aparecem curados, brancas linhas que oferecem um toque que garante e reafirma que o sacrifício foi vazio de arrependimento, que uma promessa de não o repetir não pode ser feita.

O que será feito agora? Para Luna, a presença de Ulric se tornou a única coisa que a feiticeira teme perder, ainda mais para o toque da Bruxa que por tanto tempo a atormentou e assombrou. O coração da bela feiticeira bate no ritmo da água, lento, pulsando com um calor alimentado por um sentimento sem nome, mas que demanda a proteção do rei, que sofre com o peso colocado nos ombros do soberano, aprisionando a voz que ela não teve muito tempo para ouvir. Os dedos pálidos se esticam na direção de uma toalha esquecida sobre um banquinho próximo e logo o macio tecido envolve o corpo molhado da feiticeira, secando a pele enquanto os passos levam a bela jovem de volta para o quarto. Entretanto, a caminhada é interrompida quando as írises escuras pegam um vislumbre do reflexo no espelho.

Na imagem refletida, a feiticeira vê as marcas deixadas pelos corvos da Bruxa na pele pálida tocada pelos negros fios do cabelo molhado, mas o que prende a atenção dos olhos escuros é a ausência do laço roxo envolvendo o pescoço. Inconscientemente, Luna toca a própria pele, sentindo a presença fantasma da fita arroxeada. No espelho, a jovem feiticeira vê uma fita vermelha, uma que os dedos tremem com a vontade de nela se enrolarem e puxarem para longe do pescoço do soberano, liberar a voz que comanda e lidera. Mas tal desejo é impossível de realizar, a falta da fita significará o fim da vida do rei e isso é algo que a feiticeira não consegue nem ao menos pensar. Respirando fundo, a jovem afasta o olhar do espelho e continua a caminhada até a cama, onde encontra novas roupas, colocadas de modo organizado sobre o colchão.

O tecido do novo vestido acaricia a pele da feiticeira como o toque de uma pétala, moldando as curvas do corpo com um contorno acentuado. A escuridão do tecido se une àquela do longo cabelo e dos olhos da bela jovem, realçando a palidez da pele. Com as sapatilhas protegendo os pés, Luna retorna para o espelho, dessa vez observando o reflexo com um novo pensamento, um que tenta prever se a nova vestimenta receberá a aprovação de Ulric. O tecido cobre o corpo da feiticeira até os pés, deixando apenas o braço e o colo desnudos, o corte destacando a curvatura dos seios. Com a ajuda de um pouco de magia, a jovem seca e arruma o cabelo negro, o deixando cair sobre os ombros em suaves ondas. Um suave toque nos lábios bem desenhados os pinta com a intensa cor do sangue, dando um toque final à beleza que é refletida no espelho.

Satisfeita com a imagem, a feiticeira se afasta do espelho, indo em direção à saída do aposento. Quando os dedos tocam a maçaneta, o coração dispara e Luna precisa respirar fundo para conseguir acalmá-lo o suficiente para que a porta possa ser aberta e a feiticeira possa pisar no corredor. O ar que invade através da janela, aquecido pelo toque do sol, ajuda a retornar o coração à calmaria com que antes batia. Mas cada passo, cada escada terminada, apenas faz com que a mente da bela feiticeira retorne para o rei, fazendo nascer e crescer o desejo de ver o sorriso do soberano, de sentir a segurança proporcionada pela nobre e forte presença. Quando a última porta é alcançada, a feiticeira para por apenas um momento, percebendo o quanto o rei é desejado pelo coração e o quão forte é o desejo de não o ver ferido novamente.

Os conselheiros estão falando, adicionando uma ideia a outra, discutindo as questões do reino, mas a mente do rei já está perdendo palavras, os olhos azuis frequentemente sendo desviados para a porta de madeira que oferece acesso ao restante do palácio. Há um desejo no coração do soberano, cada vez mais intenso, de encerrar a reunião e retornar para perto da bela feiticeira. A voz de um dos conselheiros recaptura a atenção do rei fazendo com que as írises azuis sejam desviadas da porta momentos antes de ela ser aberta. É com cuidado que a feiticeira fecha a passagem para então se aproximar lentamente do trono, o olhar escuro observando a conversa que acontece entre o soberano e os conselheiros, notando o modo como Ulric gesticula ou as pausas tomadas para que o Rei Lobo possa escrever no pergaminho. Vendo as consequências do silêncio imposto sobre o jovem rei, a feiticeira procura por sinais de sofrimento na face do soberano, mas a única coisa que Luna encontra é o  _cansaço_  nascido de uma longa e exaustiva reunião.

Discretamente, Ulric permite que um suspiro escape por entre os lábios finos em uma tentativa de controlar a inquietude que domina a mente e o coração e faz os músculos tremerem, os dedos dançando sobre os braços do trono. A agitação também alcança o olhar do soberano, que permanece incapaz de se fixar em um único ponto, levando o soberano a perceber a aproximação da feiticeira. Diante do sorriso vermelho que é oferecido como forma de cumprimento, o rei se levanta sem pensar, surpreendendo os conselheiros que, ao procurarem pelo motivo de tal ação, encontram a bela feiticeira a apenas alguns passos de distância. Os quatro homens reconhecem a jovem antes apresentada pelo soberano ao mesmo tempo em que não deixam de ver a luz e a energia que parecem envolver o jovem rei na presença da feiticeira.

\- Minha senhora. – os conselheiros dizem em uníssono fazendo breves reverências.

A jovem feiticeira responde com um breve inclinar da cabeça, os olhos de ébano rápidos ao procurarem o olhar do rei. Parecendo esquecer a presença dos conselheiros, Ulric oferece a mão para Luna, as írises azuis observando cada detalhe da beleza diante de si. O olhar claro segue o contorno do negro vestido, seguindo assim, as linhas do corpo bem moldado. O sorriso nos lábios vermelhos desperta a vontade de sentir o sabor que eles carregam. O desejo de estar apenas ao lado da feiticeira, sem conselheiros ou reuniões, pulsa intensamente no coração do jovem soberano. A oferta feita pelo rei é imediatamente aceita, os dedos pálidos envolvendo a mão do soberano em um toque firme e cheio de carinho. Sem hesitar, o jovem rei guia a bela feiticeira para mais perto de si, os lábios finos refletindo o sorriso existente na boca vermelha.

\- A voz nosso rei... – um dos conselheiros, de olhos da cor da terra, começa a dizer, mas é interrompido pela feiticeira.

\- O rei terá minha voz. – as palavras, ditas com clara firmeza, são ao mesmo tempo uma afirmação e uma  _reafirmação_  da promessa feita na noite anterior.

A resposta do rei é vazia de palavras, mas impossível de ser erroneamente interpretada. O soberano ergue a mão que segura até os lábios, depositando um beijo sobre a pele pálida e conquistando um intenso e largo sorriso vermelho. Os conselheiros, presos em uma atônita quietude, trocam olhares questionadores. Nos olhos dos velhos homens, pode-se encontrar um sentimento de confusão que é lentamente substituído pelo início da compreensão nascida no momento em que, com um rápido movimento da mão livre, o soberano indica que a reunião está encerrada.  Sem esperar por uma resposta ou um reconhecimento por parte dos conselheiros, Ulric guia Luna até a porta que conecta o salão do trono ao corredor que oferece acesso ao jardim do castelo. Em questão de segundos, o rei e a feiticeira desaparecem sob a luz da manhã.

\- Nós acabamos de ver o que eu  _acho_  que vimos? – um dos conselheiros, de olhos acinzentados e cheios de surpresa, questiona os companheiros, a voz pintada com incredulidade.

\- Eu acredito que sim, meu amigo. – outro conselheiro, de intensos olhos azuis e pele da cor do bronze, responde com um sorriso esticando os lábios – Acredito que devamos nos preparar, pois em breve teremos uma  _rainha_.

Longe dos olhares dos surpresos conselheiros, o rei continua a guiar a feiticeira através do jardim que envolve o castelo. Cada passo é envolto pelo toque da grama e o colorido das diversificadas flores, mas a beleza da natureza é ignorada pelo casal a caminhar. Por um momento, o olhar azul do soberano se afasta da trilha a ser seguida, procurando pelas írises de ébano. A bela feiticeira responde com um sorriso, os dedos aumentando a força com que seguram a mão do jovem rei. Na presença de Ulric, Luna sente a inquietude abandonar a mente e o coração, sendo substituída pela serenidade presente no olhar e no sorriso do Rei Lobo. Não há nada além de calma no soberano, uma intensa satisfação de ter a feiticeira tão próxima, ao alcance de um toque que implora para não ser desfeito.

\- Para onde estamos indo? – a feiticeira questiona quando o caminho faz uma curva em direção à uma das torres do castelo.

Um riso silencioso decora os lábios do rei diante da pergunta, o olhar azul piscando para a feiticeira de modo cúmplice e maroto.  _“É uma surpresa”_  As palavras não ditas são lidas nas írises claras e Luna assente, aceitando a surpresa e se deixando ser conduzida, a paisagem ao redor conseguindo, finalmente, atrair a atenção dos olhos escuros. As diferentes cores que pintam as flores dançam diante do olhar de ébano, pintando um quadro em quebra-cabeça com as incomuns formas das pétalas. Diante de uma pintura tão repleta de beleza, a mente da feiticeira é levada de volta para os dias passados ao lado da Bruxa da Floresta. O colorido do jardim desperta as lembranças de tardes passadas em um balanço, sob a sombra de um antigo carvalho, ouvindo histórias sobre a origem do mundo e da natureza. Palavras gravadas na memória com a suavidade de um sonho há muito esquecido.

\- Você conhece a história da Bruxa da Floresta? – a bela feiticeira questiona sem pensar, o olhar escuro se voltando para a face do rei. O soberano responde com um movimento negativo da cabeça – Acredito que apenas aqueles presos sob o toque dela conhecem a história que ela esconde. – um brilho de provocação nasce nas írises de ébano e nos lábios vermelhos – Você quer ouvir a história da Bruxa?

A pergunta impõe uma parada brusca nos passos do jovem rei. A mão que segura os dedos da feiticeira aproveita o toque para puxar a bela jovem para mais perto, os lábios finos beijando a face pálida. As írises azuis percebem a confusão que surge nos olhos escuros, a realização apenas aumentando o sorriso nos lábios do soberano. O Rei Lobo volta a caminhar, contudo, dessa vez, o rei caminha à frente da feiticeira, os passos sendo dados de costas para que o olhar azul não abandone as írises de ébano. A feiticeira segue o caminhar do soberano, a curiosidade se fortalecendo e superando a confusão presente na mente da jovem. Um fraco riso escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos e, por alguns minutos, as lembranças despertadas são afastadas, voltando a adormecer na memória.

O caminhar do rei segue pela lateral da torre, alcançando um longo corredor de árvores baixas, floridas com pequenas flores em forma de pequenos sinos, as pétalas amarelas decoradas com linhas de um intenso vermelho. A exótica forma das flores demora apenas um segundo para capturar a atenção e o interesse da feiticeira. A mão do soberano é abandonada para que a bela jovem possa se aproximar das desconhecidas flores. Os dedos pálidos tocam as finas pétalas, sentindo o relevo das linhas escarlates. O olhar de ébano é dirigido brevemente para o jovem rei, encontrando o mesmo calmo sorriso, agora pintado com satisfação. Ulric sente o coração expandir dentro do peito vendo a tranquilidade que domina a expressão da bela feiticeira. O olhar azul percebe quando um novo brilho nascer nas írises escuras, uma luz de compreensão. Ainda segurando uma das flores em forma de sino entre os dedos, Luna questiona o Rei Lobo:

\- Era esse o lugar que queria me mostrar? – um sorriso brinca nos lábios vermelhos, envolvendo as palavras em um claro tom de divertimento. O rei assente e se aproxima da feiticeira, o toque suave repousando sobre a bochecha pálida. Com a mão livre, o soberano indica a flor pendurada e, em seguida, a bela feiticeira – Eu sou uma flor? – a jovem questiona e, como resposta, Ulric coloca a mão sobre o peito – Para você? – o rei maneia a cabeça de modo afirmativo – Sua? – a mão é colocada sobre o peito de Luna – Se eu quiser?

Ulric assente, confirmando. A bela feiticeira pega a mão do soberano e, entrelaçando os dedos, beija a pele clara. No peito, Luna sente o coração batendo intensamente, cada pulsar respondendo  _“sim”_  à oferta feita pelo Rei Lobo. Entretanto, ainda há uma questão em aberto na mente da feiticeira, uma pergunta que impede que a resposta imediata do coração seja verbalizada. No lugar do desejo do coração, a bela jovem pronuncia outra questão:

\- Você quer ouvir a história da Bruxa?

O rei percebe a mudança na feiticeira, a sombra da pergunta que foi modificada para se assemelhar àquela já realizada. Há medo e dúvida escondidos no sorriso vermelho que é oferecido e por mais que o coração peça para que a sombra seja afastada, o soberano sabe que esse não é momento para questionar o que a bela feiticeira esconde. Com um sorriso enfraquecido, Ulric gesticula para que Luna conte a história.

\- A Bruxa conta que foi a última da primeira geração de crianças do mundo a nascer. – as írises de ébano voltam a atenção para os pequenos e delicados sinos em flor – O poder que ela exibe com tanto orgulho vem o próprio mundo, das sombras da noite e do dia. Ela mesma nasceu das sombras. Mas o coração da Bruxa é inconstante como o mar e sempre deseja  _mais_. É por esse motivo que ela sempre vai atrás das crianças como eu, nascidas da Lua e da Floresta. Ela deseja nosso poder. – o olhar escuro se volta para a face do rei e a feiticeira se afasta das flores, os passos a levando para cada vez mais perto do soberano – Cada Criança da Lua que é encontrada, é criada sob os cuidados da Bruxa, é treinada com uma frieza que somente ela pode expressar, é assombrada nos sonhos e nos momentos despertos. – os dedos pálidos são erguidos em um movimento lento, que repousa sobre a lateral do rosto do rei, as unhas seguindo o contorno da face em um toque quase inexistente – Aqueles que são tocados pela Bruxa da Floresta, nunca se veem livres dela.

A última frase dita pela feiticeira é como um raio no coração de Ulric. Em um segundo, o soberano compreende a origem das sombras no sorriso de Luna. O entendimento do rei é confirmado pelo toque da bela feiticeira, que cai para a fita vermelha ao redor do pescoço do Rei Lobo. A  _troca_  ainda está presente na mente da feiticeira. Na memória do jovem soberano, retornam as lágrimas derramadas pelos olhos escuros na noite anterior, a tristeza e o  _desespero_  presentes no olhar da bela jovem. Sentindo a mesma angústia agora envolvendo o próprio coração, o rei entreabre os lábios, mas até mesmo as palavras permitidas se encontram aprisionadas na garganta. Desejando intensamente poder se comunicar, Ulric segura os braços de Luna com uma força que surpreende a feiticeira. Nas írises de ébano, cheias de surpresa e confusão, o rei vê a presença das lágrimas ardentemente contidas.

Respirando fundo, o soberano encosta a testa na da feiticeira. Os dedos pálidos amparam o rosto do rei, os olhos escuros procurando por uma explicação, um motivo para a mudança de comportamento. As írises azuis permanecem fixas no olhar de ébano enquanto a mão esquerda do jovem soberano solta o braço que antes segurava para poder tocar a fita ao redor do próprio pescoço. O movimento captura a atenção de Luna, que acompanha a mudança do toque para o peito do rei, sobre o coração. Quando o olhar escuro retorna para as írises azuis, encontra um desesperado pedido de compreensão, palavras sem som, mas que queimam como fogo no olhar claro de Ulric.

_“ **Minha**. Essa maldição é minha agora. Você está  **livre** ”_

O toque da feiticeira acaricia a face do soberano de modo lento e suave, os dedos tremendo sob o controle do terremoto de sentimentos que abala o coração de Luna. Envolvendo o corpo da bela jovem nos braços, Ulric beija a feiticeira com todo sentimento que existe no coração, derramando todo carinho e fascínio sentido pela feiticeira, o intenso desejo de proteger e a absoluta ausência de arrependimento por ter pego a maldição do silêncio para si. Não há nome para o sentimento que ameaça explodir o coração do soberano, nenhuma forma ou palavra que possa defini-lo. É um fogo que queima mesmo em cinzas, em cada toque, em cada memória, a cada segundo compartilhado. Uma chama que também queima no coração da feiticeira, nos lábios vermelhos que retribuem o beijo com a mesma intensidade, cada medo e dúvida sendo destruído pela segurança e a  _certeza_  sentidos no carinho de Ulric.

Entretanto, o som de uma tosse controlada e proposital sobressalta o casal, colocando um fim ao beijo apaixonado. O rei é o primeiro a procurar pela origem da interrupção, o olhar da feiticeira permanecendo preso na fita vermelha que envolve o pescoço do soberano. Há uma nova calma no coração da jovem feiticeira, contudo é uma tranquilidade que se assemelha ao mar, exibindo uma calma superfície, mas tendo inquietas e traiçoeiras ondas em seu interior.

\- Perdoe-nos por interrompê-los, meu rei. – o conselheiro com a pele da cor do bronze pede fazendo uma leve reverência.

\- Surgiu um assunto que demanda a sua atenção, meu senhor. – o conselheiro de olhos acinzentados completa a fala do companheiro.

Um suspiro exasperado escapa por entre os lábios do rei antes que o olhar azul volte a ser direcionado para a bela feiticeira. A ansiosa indecisão que nasce e domina o coração do soberano pode ser vista no olhar claro e inquieto, que tenta gravar cada detalhe da face de Luna na memória, receoso de deixá-la. A decisão é feita pela jovem feiticeira, que oferece um sorriso mais cheio de vida e um novo beijo, mais suave e breve, com sabor de  _compreensão_  e  _aceitação_. Parcialmente tranquilizado, o rei assente em concordância, um largo e brilhante sorriso esticando os lábios finos. Com um último beijo nos lábios vermelhos, o soberano se volta para os conselheiros, os acompanhando para fora do jardim e de volta para o interior do castelo.

O olhar escuro percebe as sombras que dançam sobre o jardim, acompanhando os passos do soberano e dos conselheiros que o acompanham. Silhuetas que são como um espelho do céu, refletindo o cinza que começa a pintar as nuvens, perfumando a brisa com o aroma da chuva. Os olhos da feiticeira buscam pela luz em meio ao firmamento nublado, encontrando uma pequena fresta entre as nuvens, por onde os fracos raios de sol escapam e banham a terra, formando uma trilha quase invisível. As írises de ébano seguem o caminho desenhado pela luz, percebendo o convite que parece ser feito para seguir até o coração da floresta. O próprio coração da feiticeira falha uma batida com a percepção, a mente lembrando do que existe, de quem  _vive_  no centro da floresta.

Entretanto, mesmo que a memória seja um choque que rouba o ar por um segundo, é também uma  _tentação_  fazendo o coração considerar aceitar o convite feito pelo caminho aberto entre as sombras. Sem pensar, a feiticeira começa a caminhar em direção à trilha desenhada pelos raios do sol, o peito pesado com a intensidade com que o coração bate. A insegurança acalmada pelo carinho do rei volta a sussurrar na mente da bela feiticeira, uma dúvida ecoando em meio aos pensamentos inconstantes, a mesma que antes impediu que a oferta do rei fosse respondida.  _O sacrifício pode ser revertido?_  As lembranças da tranquilidade e do sorriso do soberano despertam na memória, mas a imagem da fita vermelha não pode ser apagada, ainda fazendo o coração doer com o peso de seu significado. Um suspiro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos e o olhar escuro é desviado do caminho seguido, retornando para a fortaleza de pedra.

Com poucos passos a separando da entrada da floresta, Luna permanece alguns longos segundos observando o imponente castelo. Sob o céu nublado, a construção parece se fundir às nuvens, como se o pertencesse ao reino dos sonhos. E é um sonho o que é oferecido para a feiticeira dentro das paredes de pedra, um sonho que nunca se atreveu a ser sonhado, distante demais em uma realidade tomada pelo toque da Bruxa da Floresta. Mas houve um dia em que até uma  _fuga_  parecia muito impossível para ser sonhada e ainda se tornou realidade, levando a feiticeira para um novo sonho, ao lado de um rei importante demais para ser ferido no nome dela. O olhar escuro cai para o perfil das altas e largas portas de madeira, a ponte de pedra que leva à floresta, um caminho diferente do que aquele oferecido pelo jardim. É um sonho e um desejo o que o castelo guarda, mas um a ser realizado sem que outros tenham que pagar o preço.

Quando os passos levam a feiticeira a ser envolta pela floresta, o coração para no peito e o ar se torna prisioneiro dos pulmões. São necessários alguns minutos para que a jovem feiticeira se readapte à  _magia_  existente entre as árvores, o próprio  _respirar_  da floresta sendo sentido como algo há séculos não experimentado. O caminhar de Luna sobre a grama é lento, entretanto as írises de ébano se mantêm inquietas, observando cada tronco, cada sombra a se movimentar sob a fraca luz do céu nublado. Há intento no olhar escuro, a mente sabe o que procurar, como reconhecer os sinais. E quando o alto e agudo crocitar de um corvo ecoa pela floresta, quebrando o silêncio e assustando a mente, a feiticeira sabe que está no caminho correto, na direção iluminada pelo enfraquecido sol, indo em direção ao coração da floresta.

\- Minha história nos seus lábios é um deleite de ouvir, minha menina. – uma voz sussurra em meio às sombras espalhadas pelas nuvens acinzentadas.

Ao som da voz familiar, o corpo da feiticeira realiza um arco sobre a grama, as írises de ébano procurando pela origem das palavras em meio às árvores. E mesmo que a imagem encontrada seja aquele esperada e buscada, o coração ainda pula no peito, batendo em um ritmo descompassado e envolto em ansiedade. Sob a fraca luz que consegue passar pela barreira do céu de tempestade, se encontra a Bruxa da Floresta, as írises verdes brilhando com um claro divertimento. Com um largo sorriso a esticar os lábios vermelhos, a Bruxa dá alguns poucos passos em direção à feiticeira. Como que por instinto, Luna se afasta a mesma distância. Diante da reação da jovem feiticeira, a Bruxa permite que um baixo riso escape por entre os lábios pintados com a cor do sangue.

\- Você veio até a mim, minha criança. – as palavras ditas pela dona dos olhos verdes são pronunciadas em um tom baixo e calmo, decorado com pilhéria – E agora você me teme?

\- Eu quero... – a feiticeira tenta responder sem pensar, mas a voz é pega em uma armadilha na garganta, a força com que o coração bate impondo uma pressão que aprisiona as palavras.

\- Eu sei o que você quer, o que  _deseja_ , minha menina. – a Bruxa diz e a imponência que transparece na voz suave prende a jovem feiticeira sobre o tapete de grama, incapaz de se afastar quando a Dama dos Corvos volta a se aproximar. As unhas pintadas de um intenso vermelho tocam a face pálida, arranhando levemente a pele enquanto as írises verdes prendem os olhos escuros em um hipnotizante olhar. – Seu coração sempre foi um livro aberto para mim, seus  _desejos_  tão claros quanto o dia. Você quer que eu desfaça o que seu rei  _implorou_  para que eu fizesse, você quer sua maldição de volta. – a força imposta pelas afiadas unhas aumenta, deixando marcas vermelhas sobre a pele da feiticeira – Do mesmo jeito que Ulric desejou  _libertá-la_ , você agora deseja  _libertá-lo._

\- Se conhece minha vontade, então me dê uma resposta. – a feiticeira responde, a voz embargada pela raiva e os olhos escuros brilhando com as lágrimas contidas.

\- Tanta coragem e ousadia! – a Bruxa da Floresta comenta, o divertimento na voz aumentando e se tornando cada vez mais claro – Você não era assim, minha menina. – as unhas se afastam da pele pálida, transferindo o toque fino para o pescoço exposto – Tudo isso é influência do Rei Lobo? Você aprendeu a me enfrentar com ele? – subitamente, os dedos se fecham ao redor do pescoço da feiticeira impondo uma pressão que desequilibra a respiração – Ou essa coragem, esse  _desafio_ , existe apenas porque é feito em  _nome dele_?

O pescoço pálido é libertado em um empurrão que quase derruba a feiticeira sobre a grama. A Bruxa se afasta alguns passos, o olhar atento e brilhante observando cada detalhe que compõe a nova imagem usada pela criança que ela assistiu crescer. O divertimento presente no sorriso vermelho dá lugar a uma satisfação mais suave, quase orgulho do modo como a jovem feiticeira se coloca nesse momento. Uma fina garoa começa a cair sobre a floresta, mas nenhuma das duas mulheres se preocupa com o toque gelado, os olhares ainda presos um ao outro, o ar tenso e o silêncio pesado até ser quebrado pela Dama:

\- Você fugiu de mim, quis uma nova vida longe de mim. E, agora, que seu desejo está nas suas mãos, você o ignora? Minha menina, o sacrifício feito por você foi realizado com o coração aberto e sem arrependimentos por aquele jovem e corajoso rei. Ele oferece a você tudo que seu coração sempre quis e, não tente esconder de mim, você  _quer_  tudo, quer a  _ele_. Então, me diga, por que dá as costas a um novo começo para retornar para o ponto onde tudo teve início?

O coração da feiticeira bate desesperado no peito, deixado confuso pelos próprios sentimentos e pelas palavras da Bruxa. A mente é inundada pelas lembranças do rei, da calma expressa no sorriso e na postura do soberano, na segurança passado, no carinho dado sem hesitação. E a oferta feita no corredor de flores em forma de sino.

\- Está pronta, minha menina, para aceitar o sacrifício que Ulric fez por você? – a Bruxa questiona com uma sombra de desafio na voz – Você irá aceitar a nova vida que é colocada na sua frente e a qual o seu coração deseja  _tão desesperadamente_  ceder?

As vozes dos conselheiros ecoam no salão do trono, distantes demais para que a mente do soberano possa distingui-las e compreendê-las. Pouco a pouco, a tranquilidade sentida no jardim se desintegra sob a escuridão trazida pelas nuvens de chuva. As írises azuis observam as sombras que penetram através da janela e se espalham sobre o chão de pedra, dançando entre os conselheiros como fantasmas de uma tempestade. O som das palavras dos conselheiros se torna cada mais longínquo, sendo ignorado pela atenção do rei, que acompanha cada movimento das sombras. A cada segundo que passa, o coração bate mais rápido e mais forte no peito do soberano, inquieto como o mar sob o toque da chuva. O olhar claro se encontra incapaz de permanecer concentrado em um único ponto, percorrendo as sombras no mesmo ritmo em que elas são sopradas pelo vento. E então, um sussurro nasce na mente conturbada, palavras em um tom baixo que parecem usar a voz do próprio vento:

_“Luna. Luna está na floresta”_

As palavras ditas transformam o sangue do soberano em gelo, o coração batendo intensamente, dominado por um desespero que reabre os ferimentos cicatrizados. Confusão inquieta os pensamentos do rei, os transformando em uma busca por um  _motivo_  que possa ter atraído a feiticeira para a floresta. A brisa fria dança no salão do trono, assoprando o laço vermelho que envolve o pescoço do Rei Lobo, fazendo com que as pontas da fita acariciem a pele marcada pelo toque da Bruxa. Sob a carícia do tecido, a busca do soberano encontra um término.  _A Bruxa_. Luna foi ao encontro da Bruxa da Floresta. Mas  _por quê_? O bater do coração se torna mais violento a cada segundo que passa, batendo contra a caixa que o aprisiona em um enlouquecedor desejo de se libertar. Os dedos do rei se enrolam na fita vermelha, aumentando a sensação de aprisionamento que inquieta o coração. E então a compreensão nasce na mente do soberano. A  _troca_  ainda está presente na mente da bela feiticeira.

A realização quebra o gelo no sangue, o transformando em um fogo que queima Ulric e o empurra a agir. O jovem rei salta do trono, correndo em direção à saída do castelo. Os conselheiros chamam pelo soberano, tentando pará-lo, mas o rei escapa dos toques sem esforço, continuando a corrida em direção às altas e largas portas de madeira. O movimento que as abre é rápido e potente, assustando os guardas de plantão. Os soldados tentam questionar o movimento do Rei Lobo, mas falham diante da rapidez com que o soberano passa por eles, correndo pela ponte de pedra e seguindo para a entrada da floresta. O vento parece aumentar a velocidade de Ulric, o impulsionando na intensa corrida para achar a feiticeira. A memória das lágrimas derramadas por Luna é como uma chuva de fogo sobre o coração do rei, queimando o ar que enche os pulmões.

A cada árvore passada, o coração do soberano bate mais forte, o corpo mudando sem que a mente possa controlar. Entre o toque impiedoso dos galhos e a fragilidade da pele, o tecido das roupas rasga de modo violento, cedendo sob a pressão dos músculos que se expandem, as juntas achando novos lugares entre os ossos que se alongam. Os olhos da cor do céu iluminado pelo sol se tornam dourados como o ouro¸ adquirindo um brilho feroz. Em meio às sombras das nuvens acinzentadas e a fria garoa, o Rei Lobo corre na forma que o concedeu o título, a lembrança da Bruxa incendiando o sangue com uma força tão intensa que nem mesmo a frieza da chuva é capaz de aplacar. Tudo que existe na mente do jovem rei é um nome e, no coração, pulsa o desejo de achar e proteger, de levar a bela feiticeira de volta para casa.

 _Luna_.

Por longos e tensos segundos, a feiticeira permanece em silêncio, a pergunta da Bruxa ecoando na mente inquieta. O coração  _implora_  para que a memória do sacrifício seja libertada, pulsando com o desejo de abandonar a Dama dos Corvos e retornar para o castelo, para a presença e o lado de Ulric. Sem pensar, a bela feiticeira dá um passo para trás, o movimento aumentando o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos da Bruxa. A garoa se torna mais densa e fria, gelando a pele e formando um vitral da imagem do Rei Lobo guardada na lembrança. Com a presença da memória, o coração se acalma e os pensamentos se tornam mais claros. Uma promessa feita é relembrada, a oferta de uma voz para compensar aquela que foi aprisionada. Sob o soprar gelado da brisa, um pesado e profundo suspiro escapa por entre os lábios de Luna. Os olhos de ébano são dirigidos para o verde olhar da Bruxa, encontrando o brilho da satisfação nas írises claras.

A Bruxa faz menção de dizer algo, mas antes que as palavras sejam pronunciadas, o som de algo batendo contra os troncos e os galhos das árvores captura a atenção da Bruxa e da feiticeira. Diante dos olhares atentos, um grande e negro lobo sai de entre as árvores, os olhos dourados brilhando intensamente em meio às sombras da chuva. Um silencioso rosnar é dado pelo lobo antes que, em um pulo rápido, se coloque entre as duas mulheres. A surpresa sentida com a chegada de Ulric é logo superada por Luna, que se aproxima do negro lobo, os dedos pálidos tocando o pelo molhado e repousando sobre a fita vermelha que envolve o pescoço do rei mesmo nessa forma. Por um momento, as írises douradas se voltam para a feiticeira. Nos olhos do Rei Lobo, a jovem feiticeira encontra um mudo questionamento. Como resposta, Luna encosta o rosto na face do lobo. Entretanto, o toque dura apenas um segundo antes de ser desfeito por um golpe da magia da Bruxa, que joga o lobo com violência sobre a grama.

Sob o impacto do poder da Bruxa, o rei perde a forma do lobo, retornando à forma humana, a pele marcada pelas cicatrizes sendo banhada pelo toque frio da chuva. Uma luz arroxeada, com a forma das chamas de uma fogueira, envolve os dedos da Dama dos Corvos e a intenção é clara nos olhos verdes que observam o soberano tentando se reerguer. A magia brilha mais forte no momento em que a Bruxa se sente pronta para lançá-la.

\- Não! – o grito de Luna ecoa na floresta.

Sem hesitar, a feiticeira se coloca entre o rei e a Bruxa, o próprio corpo se tornando um escudo para o soberano. Ainda com os choques da magia percorrendo a pele, o soberano se coloca de joelhos, a mão esquerda se fechando sobre a cintura da feiticeira e tentando movê-la, tirá-la do caminho da Bruxa, mas Luna se mantém firme, se recusando a se mover.

\- Você já tem a sua resposta, minha menina. – a Dama diz, a luz arroxeada se apagando e sumindo dos dedos claros – Consegue ver?

A jovem feiticeira assente, tendo o movimento espelhado pela Bruxa. Com um movimento da mão, a Bruxa faz com que as roupas reapareçam no corpo do soberano, uma fraca e tardia proteção contra o frio e a garoa. Com um último sorriso vermelho, a Dama dos Corvos se afasta do casal, desaparecendo nas sombras entre as árvores, o crocitar dos corvos a acompanhando e ecoando sob o som da chuva. Sem a ameaça da presença da Bruxa, a feiticeira ajuda o soberano a se levantar e a caminhar. Com o braço a envolver os ombros de Luna, Ulric para um momento para abraçá-la com toda força que já foi recuperada, o coração do rei se aquietando na presença da bela feiticeira. Os lábios queimados tocam o cabelo negro em um toque suave como a garoa que ainda cai sobre a floresta.

O carinho do soberano é como um bálsamo sobre o coração da jovem feiticeira, transformando em realidade o desejo de estar novamente junto ao rei. Deixando que o toque caia para a mão pálida, Ulric guia Luna através da trilha de volta para o castelo. A feiticeira segue segurando firmemente os dedos do jovem rei, o corpo próximo ao do soberano, procurando pelo calor da presença sob o frio da garoa. Os passos são lentos e pesados, as mentes de ambos perdidas em pensamentos entrelaçados em confusão. Questões dançam na consciência, perguntando os motivos por trás das ações tomadas e as razões do próprio coração. As sombras nos olhos azuis e nas írises de ébano são o suficiente para impedir que qualquer questionamento seja feito pelos guardas que protegem a entrada do castelo e os conselheiros que permanecem no salão do trono.

O rei continua a guiar a bela feiticeira através a porta que leva aos outros andares da fortaleza, os degraus sendo ultrapassados em silêncio. O caminho seguido pelo soberano intriga a feiticeira, que não reconhece os corredores que são cruzados, a trilha sendo fracamente iluminada pela luz que consegue ultrapassar as sombras da chuva. Percebendo a incerteza que inquieta o olhar escuro, o jovem rei aperta os dedos pálidos com um toque mais forte, os lábios mais uma vez repousando sobre o cabelo negro. Logo, os passos do rei chegam a uma porta dupla, a fraca luz da tarde revelando a arte em relevo gravada sobre a madeira. Na junção em que as portas de unem, um lobo foi entalhado, repousando sobre a lua cheia. O lobo parece estar dormindo, a grama envolvendo o largo corpo em um abraço que embala o sono.

Quando a porta é aberta, a pouca luz que penetra através das janelas revela o aposento como sendo uma extensa biblioteca. Altas estantes, com largas prateleiras, formam uma fila de madeira contra a parede mais distante. Em frente a elas, mesas redondas foram organizadas, cada um com tinta, penas e pergaminhos em sua superfície, além de um candelabro de prata. Com um movimento da mão livre, Luna faz com que todas as velas se acendam, fazendo uma nova luz nascer na biblioteca. Ainda segurando a mão da feiticeira, Ulric a guia pelo corredor que separa as mesas, parando a poucos passos de uma das estantes. Quando o olhar azul encontra os olhos de ébano, a feiticeira sente o frio da chuva envolver o coração em um firme abraço.

Há uma dolorosa incompreensão nas írises da cor do céu diurno e um pedido por um motivo, uma  _explicação_. Um trêmulo suspiro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos e a mão pálida da feiticeira toca a lateral do rosto do rei em uma suave carícia, os dedos se enrolando no cabelo negro, deslizando pelo pescoço e parando sobre a fita vermelha. O toque da feiticeira sente a maciez do tecido por alguns segundos até cair para o peito do soberano. Com a mão espalmada, Luna sente o coração do Rei Lobo batendo lenta e fortemente. Com a mão que ainda é segurada pelo soberano, a jovem feiticeira entrelaça os dedos aos do soberano em um toque firme. Respirando fundo, Luna retribui o olhar azul, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pela face bela, tão quentes quanto as chamas das velas.

\- Eu não queria... – a feiticeira começa, mas a voz falha sob o peso do choro – Eu não podia... – com a mão livre, Ulric toca a face pálida, secando as lágrimas em uma carícia que apoia e incentiva – Eu não podia deixar você carregar uma maldição que deveria ser minha.

Diante das palavras da feiticeira, a dor se destaca ainda mais nos olhos azuis. As lágrimas que escapam dos olhos de ébano se tornam mais intensas e é a visão delas que mais machuca o coração do soberano. O rei liberta os dedos do toque da bela feiticeira, envolvendo Luna com os dois braços e abraçando a jovem contra o peito.

\- Eu não queria que fosse ferido... – a feiticeira continua, a voz embargada pelo choro e abafada pela proximidade com o corpo do rei – Que sofresse... Por minha causa. – um trêmulo e profundo suspiro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos e os olhos escuros voltam a procurar pelo olhar azul – Mas ela estava certa, não estava? Você  _não sofreu_  quando fez sua decisão, não se arrependeu.

O soberano movimenta a cabeça de modo negativo e veemente, a força do abraço com que envolve a feiticeira aumentando de modo inconsciente. Com um toque suave e cheio de carinho, Ulric colhe as lágrimas que escorrem pela face pálida, os lábios finos se separando em uma tentativa de falar, mas apenas o silêncio permanece, as palavras aprisionadas não somente pela magia da Bruxa, mas também pela intensidade com que o coração do soberano bate e que faz um nó nascer na garganta. As mãos da feiticeira são erguidas até a face do Rei Lobo, acariciando a pele em um carinho distraído.

\- Você é importante para mim. – o sussurro da feiticeira é dito em um tom de voz mais firme e estável – Eu me importo com você mais do que pensei que pudesse me importar com alguém. Você me protegeu e me libertou. – um rápido sorriso passa pelos lábios vermelhos – Eu queria fazer o mesmo por você, te libertar de uma maldição que não deveria ser sua. – a feiticeira respira fundo – Eu  _quero_  te proteger também.

Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios pálidos, Ulric segura as duas mãos da feiticeira, levando-as para um beijo suave que transborda com carinho. O soberano então leva Luna até a mesa mais próxima, indicando que a bela feiticeira sente em uma das cadeiras. O rei toma lugar no assento oposto, o olhar azul refletindo o fogo das velas. As chamas também estão presentes nas írises de ébano que observam atentamente os movimentos do Rei Lobo, os dedos pálidos secando as trilhas deixadas pelas lágrimas. O coração da jovem feiticeira bate mais calmo no peito, as palavras ditas tendo apagado a inquietação que atormentava o coração e a mente de Luna. Agora o que existe no olhar escuro é apenas uma inocente curiosidade que prende a atenção da jovem aos movimentos do soberano.

Os olhos azuis percebem a curiosidade na feiticeira, o sorriso nos lábios de Ulric se tornando mais extenso e ganhando uma fraca coloração de divertimento. Sob o atento olhar da feiticeira, o rei pega um dos pergaminhos deixados sobre a mesa e, molhando a pena na tinta, começa a escrever. Cada palavra marcada no pergaminho é uma batida do coração do soberano, uma rota de fuga para todo sentimento que pede por liberdade. No confortável silêncio da biblioteca, Luna aguarda pacientemente as palavras do Rei Lobo, o coração batendo no mesmo ritmo que a chuva cai sobre os vidros das janelas. Após um momento, o jovem rei para de escrever e retribui o olhar da bela feiticeira, o sorriso nos lábios pálidos encontrando reflexo na boca vermelha. Ainda sorrindo, o soberano entrega o pergaminho para a jovem feiticeira.

_“Eu não me arrependo do que fiz. Você é importante para mim”_

As palavras escritas aumentam a intensidade com que o coração da feiticeira bate e, ao mesmo tempo, parece ter o mesmo efeito sobre a chuva, que começa a cair sobre o castelo com a força de uma tempestade. A bela jovem deixa o pergaminho sobre a mesa e se levanta da cadeira, ganhando a alarmada atenção do soberano. Com um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos, Luna caminha até o lugar em que Ulric está sentado, os dedos pálidos repousando sobre o ombro do rei. A feiticeira utiliza o toque como apoio para poder se colocar sobre as coxas do jovem rei. O toque quente passa então a apoiar a face do Rei Lobo para que a bela feiticeira possa encostar a testa na do soberano, as pontas dos dedos acariciando o pescoço de Ulric por sobre a fita escarlate.

\- Você é muito importante para mim. – a feiticeira sussurra contra os lábios pálidos.

Com o braço esquerdo, Ulric envolve a cintura de Luna em um abraço firme. Usando a mão livre, o Rei Lobo pega um pedaço de pergaminho, afastando o rosto o suficiente para que uma única frase possa ser escrita e mostrada para os olhos de ébano. Na escrita e até mesmo nas írises azuis, a feiticeira percebe o tom incerto das palavras, estando entre um questionamento e um intenso pedido. Uma linha acompanha o final da frase, como um ponto de interrogação incompleto.

_“Fique comigo /”_

\- É o que eu quero. – Luna responde, a voz se tornando mais uma vez embargada pelas lágrimas que voltam a cair, mais leves e enfraquecidas.

O largo sorriso que nasce nos lábios de Ulric logo é desfeito para que a boca vermelha possa ser beijada com a mesma intensidade com que o coração bate. O beijo é compartilhado com a força da tempestade e o sabor do relâmpago. Os toques perdem a suavidade, se fortalecendo ao tocar a pele alheia, como se o fogo que queima o sangue quisesse deixar a própria marca no corpo que é tocado. A pena e os pergaminhos são esquecidos sobre a mesa, as chamas das velas iluminando as palavras que são tatuadas nos corações, sussurradas e reafirmadas em uma língua que não possui som ou forma, que não necessita de letras para ser compreendida. Em meio às sombras da chuva e a luz das chamas, o rei e a feiticeira silenciam a mente e os pensamentos, deixando que apenas os sentimentos ganhem uma voz silenciosa que toca e beija com uma paixão que almeja a eternidade. Os minutos se transformam em horas, mas o mundo fora da biblioteca é esquecido e, alheio ao jovem e apaixonado casal, uma nova época se inicia.

Os dias se passam e as mudanças são imediatamente percebidas por aqueles que fazem parte do cotidiano do castelo. Mesmo que o silêncio aprisione as palavras do rei, os lábios do soberano permanecem esticados em um sorriso que atrai reflexos em todos aqueles que encontra. Há uma nova luz nos olhos azuis e uma nova energia na postura do jovem rei. Para todos que o veem, há uma nova  _felicidade_  em Ulric. O mesmo pode ser dito sobre a bela feiticeira, uma presença sempre constante ao lado do Rei Lobo. Não há reflexo maior do sorriso do soberano do que aquele encontrado nos lábios vermelhos da feiticeira. A voz de Luna, como prometido e oferecido, se torna a voz do rei. E quando a lua volta a ocupar o ponto mais do céu noturno, a bela jovem se torna  _mais_.

Durante o Festival da Lua, em sua maior e mais intensa forma, a bela feiticeira e o poderoso rei se unem uma promessa de eterna fidelidade. A nova rainha é aceita pelo povo sem medo ou hesitação, a devoção ao rei demonstrada pela feiticeira sendo o suficiente para conquistar os súditos. A devoção do soberano à feiticeira também é percebida pelos moradores do Reino do Norte, que trocam entre si histórias sobre o Rei Lobo e a Rainha Feiticeira. Contos verdadeiros, aumentados e até mesmo imaginados, que se enraízam na história do próprio reino, permanecendo vivos através dos séculos e se espalhando para além das fronteiras, cruzando o mar e conquistando novos territórios, se tornando uma lenda e um novo capítulo nos contos sobre a Bruxa da Floresta.

Entretanto, na noite do festival, quando o fogo já está perdendo a força e a lua já começa a caminhada para trocar de lugar com o sol, os séculos de histórias são um pensamento inexistente. Sob a fraca luz das velas e o privado silêncio do quarto, o rei e a rainha aproveitam as últimas horas da noite presos em um intenso abraço, em toques que começam a gravar os caminhos preferidos e beijos que expressam mais do que mil palavras conseguiriam. É uma dança de silêncio, quebrado apenas por respirações profundas e o bater intenso dos corações.

Sob as mãos, Ulric sente a pele da feiticeira esquentar e sob os lábios finos, o corpo pálido treme em paixão, aumentando o desejo que consome o coração do soberano. Os beijos compartilhados se tornam mais intensos a cada segundo que a noite perde, as chamas das velas queimando entre os amantes. Lábios vermelhos procuram sentir cada traço do sabor da pele marcada pelas cicatrizes e longas pernas prendem o rei em um abraço insistente, facilmente aceito com toques que contornam as coxas e seguram com firmeza. Na ausência de uma fita a envolver o pescoço de Luna, os lábios do jovem rei desenham um laço de beijos na pele pálida. A brisa noturna que invade através da janela entreaberta é capturada como combustível para o fogo que queima intensamente em meio aos lençóis, em cada toque e beijo, em cada promessa murmurada em silêncio.

Quando as chamas enfraquecem e a escuridão do sono se aproxima, Luna assiste a rendição do rei ao poder do chamado dos sonhos, os dedos pálidos seguindo os contornos da face adormecida. O sacrifício feito foi superado e aceito, a presença de Ulric e o compartilhamento de uma vida se tornando mais importante do que qualquer sentimento de culpa. Ainda assim o coração da rainha reconhece a verdade que guarda, uma promessa feita sem que a consciência pudesse interferir. Os lábios vermelhos tocam a fita com a qual compartilham a cor, sussurrando palavras que expressam a devoção e o desejo de proteção sentidos pelo coração. No silêncio que acompanha o término da noite, as palavras são ditas para o futuro, uma afirmação de que o sacrifício não existe apenas em um lado, que na presença de sombras, um coração cheio de magia também é capaz de proteger.

\- Eu selarei meus lábios por você. 

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, deixem comentários. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.


End file.
